otogifandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:692649/2*/3* cards
2* My guildie summarised this from a baidu thread! (Source: http://tieba.baidu.com/p/4625913698) Note: The skills are according to level max and not limit break so damage and percentages will be higher if you lb!!! 座敖童子 (Zashiki Bokko) max: atk 3500 hp 3250 lb: atk 4697 hp 4363 skill: for a certain amount of time one enemy (healing priority) will fall asleep - her stats are quite decent among 2*s - but sleeping enemies can be woken up after they are attacked 女忍者 (Peony the Ninja) max: atk 3800 hp 3150 lb: atk 5100 hp 4227 skill: cause 1573 dmg to any one enemy - atk is high - quite good, recommended (?) 精灵 (Nickel Elf) max: atk 3300 hp 3400 lb: atk 4428 hp 4564 skill: for a certain amt of time one teammate's atk power increases by 40% - a healer ' ' 火鼠 (Fire Mouse) max: atk 3300 hp 3450 lb: atk 4428 hp 4629 skill: cause 1411 dmg to target - he sucks 浅井茶茶 (Chacha Wyld) max: atk 3350 hp 3400 lb: atk 4496 hp 4564 skill: for a certain amount of time, damage of 2 teammates (melee priority) increases by 19% - her buff skill is cool - after releasing her skill you could release the skill of the melee cards and damage would be higher 钻石切割器 (Diamond cutter) ' max: atk 400 hp 3000 lb: atk 5369 hp 4026 skill: damage of 944 to any two enemies - after maxing her atk will be among the highest, but her hp is also one of the lowest - but since she's ranged it won't be much of problem? - "any two" is a bit dubious - amount of damage is pretty decent '九天玄女 (Gennyo) max: atk 4000 hp 3000 lb: atk 5369 hp 4026 skill: for a certain amount of time, the entire enemy defence decreases by 285 - the only 2* card that decreases the entire enemy defence - atk high, hp low ' 鬼火 (Willy Wisp)' max: atk 3650 hp 3150 lb: atk 4899 hp 4227 skill: cause 590 damage to any one enemy, and decrease target's defence by 59% (79%!! if lb) - atk is average - her decrease defence skill is pretty op tho 海仙女 (Proto the Nereid) ' max：atk 4000 hp 3000 lb: atk 5369 hp 4026 Skill: cause 698 damage to three enemies with lowest hp - atk high, hp low - decent skill '弹弓 (Slingshot) ' max: atk 3900 hp 3000 lb: atk 5233 hp 4026 Skill: cause 1642 damage to enemy with highest hp - highest atk, skill is great too - offers the highest damage to one enemy - but highest hp hahaha, it would be better if the boss was in the first row '红灯笼 (Aka "Red" Chochin) max: atk 3400 hp 3300 lb: atk 4564 hp 4428 Skill: for a certain amount of time, entire team's damage increases by 10% - healer card!!! - stats aren't that great but her skill is decent-ish 廓尔喀弯刀 (Kukri) ' max: atk 2700 hp 3900 lb: atk 3623 hp 5233 Skill: cause 1396 dmg to target - atk is super low, but hp is super high - meat shield no doubt - her atk is so sad even tho her skill is great '精灵 (Helium Elf) max: atk 3400 hp 3200 lb: atk 4564 hp 4295 Skill: for a certain time, damage towards 2 teammates with lowest hp decreases by 48% - no use (for now) - she sucks 夜行妖 (Night Trickster) max: atk 3600 hp 3300 lb: atk 4831 hp 4428 Skill: 1514 dmg to any one enemy - decent stats - might be useful but y'know - somewhat less sucky but still sucks 旋棍 (Tonfa) max: atk 2600 hp 3900 lb: atk 3490 hp 5233 skill: cause 1396 dmg to current target - slightly higher hp but - ARE YOU KIDDING ME WITH HER ATK - meat shield no doubt Hope this covers what you would want to pick for a 2* team. (Credits again to my guildie neko/peanut-kun, + I didn't edit her comments) Let me know if there are any mistakes!! I might fix it up again for better formatting when I'm free. 3* (Source: http://tieba.baidu.com/p/4648495403) The skills here are according to lvl max and not lb! (Same as above) Also, I'm too lazy to type out the chinese names for those that I can't find the names to copy paste. 貂蝉 (Diaochan) max: atk 4850 hp 4110 lb: atk 6170 hp 5228 skill: Deals 671 damage to the 2 enemies with the highest ATK. Target deal 69% less damage for a limited time. - Meh stats, pretty good skill Yoichi's Bow max: atk 5000 hp 4000 lb: atk 6361 hp 5090 skill: Deals 3009 damage to the enemy with highest ATK. - Good attack stat - OK-ish skill, could be useful 切肉刀 (Cleaver) max: atk 4200 hp 4290 lb: atk 5343 hp 5457 skill: Deals 2565 damage to current target. - Kinda weak, meh skill 小豆洗 (The Washer) max: atk 4260 hp 4260 lb: atk 5419 hp 5419 skill: Increase damage dealt of the highest ATK ally by 54% for a limited time. - OK when paired with other buffs, may even be OP - But still not very impressive, probably not worth it 手枪托卡 (Tokarev Pistol) max: atk 5400 hp 3840 lb: atk 6869 hp 4885 skill: Deals 3009 damage to an enemy (Healers first) - High attack - Decent skill Lily Amaryllis max: atk 5350 hp 3900 lb: atk 6807 hp 4961 skill: Deals 2417 damage to current target with low chance of inflicting Weak Poison. - High attack - Meh skill - Worth using if you don't have anything else 赤兔马 (Red Hare) max: atk 4000 hp 4500 lb: atk 5090 hp 5724 skill: Deals 1184 damage to the row of enemies directly in front. - Weak attack, weak HP, weak everything - Weak skill too 圣人惠 (Magic Mallet) max: atk 5100 hp 4000 lb: atk 6488 hp 5102 skill: Increase the crit rate of 2 allies by 32% (melee first) for a limited time. - Hard to use, but worth it if you have good melee cards - May die easily 吕姬 (Lü Lingqi) max: atk 3750 hp 4500 lb: atk 4770 hp 5724 skill: Recovers her own HP by 2861 - Meh stats, but her skill can greatly heal herself by more than half of her HP - Could be pretty useful to tank 青龙刀 (Azure Sword) max: atk 3600 hp 4530 lb: atk 4580 hp 5763 skill: Deals 2565 damage to current target. - Average to weak card 克鲁波克鲁 (Koropokkur) max: atk 3600 hp 4560 lb: atk 4580 hp 5801 skill: Deals 2565 damage to current target. - He has.....30 more HP than Azure sword 半藏的忍者服 (Hanzo's Uniform) max: atk 3900 hp 4410 lb: atk 4961 hp 5610 skill: Increases the crit rate by 54% of highest ATK ally for a limited time. - Average stats, good skill - Possibly worth it 格里芬 (Gryphon) max: atk 4000 hp 4170 lb: atk 5090 hp 5305 skill: Deal 2437 damage to current target. - Average to poor stats - But he unlocks an ability at lvl 35 (10% increase to soulstones when completing dungeons/battles??) 菖蒲若 (Aya Waka) max: atk 5400 hp 3900 lb: atk 6869 hp 4961 skill: The 3 enemies with the highest ATK deal 84% less damage for a limited time. - High attack - Great skill - Very extremely highly greatly recommended 金太郎的板斧 (Axe T. Grind) max: atk 3000 hp 4800 lb: atk 3816 hp 6106 skill: Deals 1549 damage to surrounding enemies. - Meh 管狐 (Pipe Fox) max: atk 4500 hp 4200 lb:atk 5724 hp 5343 skill: Increase defense by 503 of all allies for a limited time. - decent if you have a weak frontal attack team that's all! there's a couple more that wasn't written (eg. starters...) End note: starters are the best 3*s.